Odd One Out In My Book
by LolaLizTay
Summary: Stiles/OC Cassandra Evans is a sixteen year old half-vampire. She never expected that Scott McCall would become a werewolf, or that she would fall in love with his best friend. The problem is Stiles is interested in Lydia. Besides, there's no way someone like him would like someone like her. With the Alpha in town, love is the least of her worries. (Summary cont. in first chapter.)
1. I Should Have Stayed Home

_Summary continued- Cassandra has to learn to face her fears, or fail everyone and herself. Will she crack under the pressure?_

Maybe I was being nosy...

Okay, I was being _completely _nosy... Listening in on my dad's radio chatter like that... You see, my dad is the deputy of police, and I'm his sneaky daughter. I listen in on his phone calls, radio, anything I can, and I go do some investigating of my own. Wink, wink. Of course, I'm usually caught by Sheriff Stilinski, who promises not to tell my dad because apparently his son does the same thing. Yet my dad still finds out because of my stupid slip-ups. Dammit.  
Anyways, I heard my dad and some of his buddies talking about a dead body that was discovered in the woods. But, they only found one half. So, I put on my special hiking boots and snuck out the window. I ran to the woods that I spent so much time in, and began my own search. I had been looking for about fifteen minutes, when I heard branches cracking. I spun around and ducked behind a tree, thinking it was one of the police. When no one passed the tree, I moved from behind it and searched the darkness, looking for the source of the noise. My eyes fell upon two red orbs I'd recognize anywhere. I let out a shrill shriek, turned, and darted further into the woods. As I was running, breathing heavily, I felt myself changing. Oh, how I hoped none of the cops would find me like this. The fierce beast caught up with me, swiping at my ankles with its paw/hand. I cried out it pain, tears now streaming from my face as I crashed to the forest floor. The beast hovered over me, his horrible breath lingering with the smell of blood. _Please don't let my life end this way... _  
Voices distracted the beast from his new-found meal vampire à la mode. _No, no, please! Leave them be! _I wanted to scream the words at the beast, but I couldn't bring myself to form them properly. Instead, I slapped the beast on the side of the head as hard as I could, momentarily stunning it. I slipped from under it and ran opposite of the voices. By the time the beast caught up with me, the voices were only a whisper in my ears. It swiped at me again, but this time I was able to duck. When I looked over my shoulder, the beast was no where to be seen. Because I wasn't paying attention, I tripped and fell. And guess what was just a few inches from my face... the other half of the body-which I recognized as Laura Hale, my friend's sister. I couldn't help myself, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Still on my stomach, I pushed myself backwards with my hands. I screamed again when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me from the ground. I struggled frantically as I was dragged away.


	2. That Was NOT Supposed to Happen

The next day at school I was bombarded with questions from Alexa about where I was last night.  
"You could have gotten seriously hurt!" she said.  
"No more than I already was," I retorted, motioning down to my leg. After stopping at his house, Derek took me to the hospital. Bandage and painkillers was all I needed, luckily.  
"I heard a wolf howling."  
I looked up in confusion. Scott and Stiles were talking about something that happened in the woods last night. Was it them I heard? I tilted my head and watched as Scott lifted the bottom of his shirt to show Stiles a bandage-covered wound on his right side. _No! No, no, no! This can _not _be happening! _I slapped my forehead repeatedly. _God fucking dammit! _Great, now I was annoyed...  
I rolled my eyes as Lydia Martin walked by them and Stiles stumbled over his words.  
"Shit!" I cursed when a gust of wind blew my notebook away from me. I dove after it and almost had it, until someone picked it up and held it out to me; I looked up at the person. Scott.  
"This yours?" he asked.  
"_No_, I was chasing after it because I thought it looked pretty," I said sarcastically.  
He chuckled as I took it from him. "Cassandra, right?"  
"That's me."  
"You and my friend Stiles would be a perfect match," he said.  
"What?!" I gulped and turned my head.  
"You guys would be great friends." On the outside, I sighed, but on the inside, I cursed. "You guys have a lot in common."  
"Heh, yeah. I'll consider that." I turned swiftly on my heel and returned to Alexa. She was laughing.  
"Fuck you," I muttered.  
"Is that an offer?" she giggled.  
"Piss off." I picked up my bag and stalked off to find my locker in the sea of students. Once I had my folder, I walked to French class. I sat in my seat and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. French feels like the fastest class, yet drags on at the same time. The teacher greeted the class, and we all replied. As I did the assignment, I talked to my desk-mate about Doctor Who-which I had recently started watching. When class ended, I replaced my French stuff with my math stuff and floated to math. I said floated because, well, I guess I just floated through the crowd of students. Like a ghost, I guess.

After school, I ran to Derek's house. We were going to discuss who the Alpha could possibly be. It seemed he already knew about Scott being bitten.  
"Gift" my ass...  
"Look, the sooner we find out, the sooner we can kill them and the less people get killed!"  
"Are you _really _willing to kill just anyone? What if it was your father?" Derek asked.  
"I'd know."  
"How?"  
"Scent," I answered, smirking smugly.  
He rolled his eyes at me. "I will never understand why I saved you..."  
"Ow! That hurt right here." I pointed to the right side of my chest.  
"Your heart is on the left side, genius."  
"Nuh-uh!" I said obnoxiously.  
He rolled his eyes again. He seems to do that a lot around me.  
"Go home," he said after a four-minute silence.  
"Okay, see you later." I picked up my bag, and made my way home. About half-way through the woods, I realized it was already dark. My dad was at work already, so I couldn't call him, and Derek would probably kick me to the curb. I decided to bury my fear of the dark in my tough-girl attitude, and continued my journey. I began to feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't quite figure out why. I didn't want to know why. I stopped for a second and looked around, sniffing the air to be sure. Nothing. Peculiar... I shook off the feeling and kept walking. _God, I'm such a fucking wimp... _

I made it home safely. I must have been imagining things. What the hell am I talking about? I'm always imagining things.  
I laid in my bed, completely still, completely restless, all night. This had been happening a lot lately. I miss being able to get a good night sleep. When four in the morning rolled around, I heard my dad's police cruiser pull into the driveway. The front door opened and closed, and the sound of my dad's footsteps came up the stairs. He opened my door and poked his head in.  
"You still awake sweetie?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"I stopped and got you a few things for your cold... Did you feel better today?"  
I shook my head.  
"Well, I got NyQuil. Maybe it will help you sleep, too."  
I nodded again. He opened the door all the way and came in, dropping a CVS bag on my bed.  
"I got DayQuil, NyQuil, orange juice, Vernor's, and some more tea."  
"Okay," I whispered, sitting up and reaching for the bag. I twisted the cap off the bottle of Vernor's and took a sip. Nothing like a good bottle of ginger ale to help your throat.  
"Can you make me some tea while I go take a shower?" I asked my dad.  
"Sure, hun."  
I got out of bed and grabbed some pajamas from my dresser, then went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I pulled off all of my bracelets and took off my locket, dropping them in the basket in the cabinet. Once the water was running and scalding hot, I stripped off my clothes and stepped it. I washed my body and hair, savoring the feeling of the burning hot water hitting my back. I take really hot showers like this to torture myself. Physical pain to relieve emotional pain. I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, flipping on the fan. After drying off, I got on my pajamas and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I took the cup of tea from my dad and retreated to my room for the night.


	3. This is Worse Than I Thought

I had that nightmare again. The one I always have.  
_ I was walking through the forest. I think I was walking home from my friend's house. I don't know. But I started to smell blood. I followed the scent, thinking maybe an animal had gotten hurt. I was surprised to see what it really was.  
The torn-apart body of my mother.  
I screamed.  
Suddenly I heard growling, an a large beast that looked like the werewolf from my least favorite movie appeared from behind a clump of trees. I screamed again, and began backing away. I tripped over a root and fell on my butt with a loud 'oof!' The thing charged at me, but was stopped in its path by a man in a leather jacket. The man fought the beast away, and once it was out of sight he turned to me. He came over and lifted me off the ground. Dragging me by my arm, he led me to a burned-down building.  
"What is this place?" I asked, staring at the charred walls.  
"My house," he said._  
_"Why are we here? What was that thing?"_  
_"Well, you're here so..." he trailed off. I didn't like it._  
_"I'm here so...?" I pressed._  
_He turned to me, his eyes an unnaturally-bright blue. His teeth had extended to monstrous fangs. He lunged at me; I screamed._  
I jerked awake in my bed, breathing heavily and sweating. I looked over at my clock. It was only 5:52. I only slept for one hour! _Oh well... _I thought, sliding out of my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I went into my bathroom and changed. After eating and brushing my teeth, I grabbed my backpack and ran down to the bus stop. When the bus came around, I took my usual seat in the very front. I stuck my earbuds in my ears and turned on The Pretty Reckless. Taylor Momsen's voice, bro...

I walked out of math, radiating anger. It was only third hour and I was already pissed the hell off. Attempting to calm myself, I met up with my friends Liz and Alexa. Well, Liz is more Alexa's friend, but she's cool. We walked to choir and took our seats. We did the warm-ups and practiced the songs, then we had a bit of free time at the end. We sat in the corner, and talked about random things. Liz brought up something her brother Stiles told her about the other night.  
"Yeah, he said he heard a girl screaming," she said.  
"A girl s-screaming? I-Is he sure?"  
"Yup. And he said Scott was claiming a wolf bit him. And-"  
"Hold on..." Alexa interrupted, holding up her hand. "Cassandra, what do you know about this?"  
I peeked around the cabinet I was sitting by, making sure no one was in earshot. "I was in the woods that night. That was me he heard screaming."  
"What?!" Alexa yelled.  
"Shh!" I hissed, placing my hand over her mouth.  
Pushing my hand away, she began her lecture: "Cassandra Marie Evans, do you have _any _idea how stupid what you did was?! You could have gotten seriously hurt! What the holy hell were you thinking?!"  
"I'm fine, Alexa!" I insisted. Where the hell was that lecture when I told her the first time? Oh, shit... She and Mina have been fighting again...  
"Need I remind you about your leg?" _Shit. She _does _remember._

_**(Bit short, but I felt that was a good place to leave off. Feedback would be appreciated.)**_


End file.
